


Lestrade Finds Sherlock

by AugustaAugustus18



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaAugustus18/pseuds/AugustaAugustus18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been missing for 2 years.  But Lestrade, Sally and Anderson, on a routine search of a drug den, make an important discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade Finds Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerywhimsy (persephone20)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/gifts).



> Imaginings are all my own, inspired in humble homage to Moffat, Gatiss & Thompson, the musicians and all the talented people who make BBC Sherlock.

It was 2 years since Sherlock jumped from Bart’s. 

Sally and Anderson moved through the abandoned house. It ranked with disuse, urine. All around was the debris left by drug users and squatters. In a room close to the top, what they saw stopped them short in their tracks. A figure splayed on a used mattress, brunette, pale and thin, clothed in dark jeans and a dirty T-shirt. 

Sally’s face showed amazement; even she knew when to shut up, even she knew when to be tender. She felt his pulse – it was there — but he didn’t move.

"Let’s get Lestrade.”

“I’ll get him.” She turned out of the room, went to the top of the staircase and shouted down. “Detective Inspector.” She looked him in the face - in the eyes. “You’ll want to see this.”

Lestrade bounded up the stairs and through the door. “Bloody hell. What else have you found.”

“Nothing sir, but we have more rooms to check upstairs.”

“Go on, both of you, get out. Leave me alone here.”

Lestrade bent over. His hands went first to the limp wrist and felt the pulse. The young man didn’t move. Lestrade sat back on his heels and eyed the whole figure. The hair was longer and fell across his forehead and down his neck. Lestrade pushed it tenderly back revealing the white face. His eyes did an inventory. The figure was very thin. The wrists and knuckles showed bruises. Lestrade gently pushed up the shirt and gasped softly at the sight of more bruises, some recent and purple, others older and green. His feet had no shoes or socks and the bottoms were dirt black. Lestrade pushed up the sleeves and looked over the arms, seeing needle tracks over the veins. Lestrade reached into the pockets – nothing. He looked around for any other personal affects. Only a dark hoody in the corner, street clothing that matched the T-shirt and pants. Lestrade returned to the prone man’s hands. Tenderly he put his own hand around the other man’s – immediately there was slight stirring of the body. Lestrade sat there a while, savoring every second of being alone with him. 

Finally, Lestrade took out his phone and called the personal number of a close friend. “I found him. Bring medical help. Keep it discrete.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing S1&2 a long time ago. The relationship between Lestrade and Sherlock always seemed to me to have paternal/son feelings but also the unrequited sexual tension of an older man and younger. Then with S3 demonstrating Sherlock's attraction to drugs, it seemed appropriate to finally post this story. 
> 
> But I'm also posting this because of inspiration by Ao3's --- faerywhimsy (persephone20) --- who wrote "Not Enough" and "Back to Day One".


End file.
